


And Things Just Got Interesting

by hariboo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 08:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10963431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: Just adding Jane in to the plot of Thor 3 for fun, nbd.The three figures that stepped into the room were tall, one thin and lanky, the other two stocky and muscular. Sentries, she thought. And the man between them probably their boss. He was tall. Very tall. Maybe as tall as Thor. His hair was grey and his lips had a blue line down the middle. It looked like some eighties makeup gone awry.





	And Things Just Got Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me you know why this happened, if you don't then: bc why not?

“What the—”Jane looked at the room she was in and couldn't understand what was happening. Where was she? How was she here? Five minutes ago she had been on Earth and Thor had been off planet. Now she was in a strangely opulent and extremely alien room. The fact this wasn't the first time it had happened to her should have worried more, but Jane ignored that fact, shook off the dregs of sleep clinging to her and headed to the door.

Unsurprisingly, they were locked. 

She tugged again and then for good measure kicked them. 

Part of her wanted to yell out for Thor. She shook that off as well. There was no telling he was on the planet with her. He definitely wasn’t in the room with her and his hearing wasn’t _that_ great. It’d be useless and right now she couldn’t waste a minute. There were no windows in the room, but and it was entirely possible the door was alien and the locking mechanism was equally alien but hey, it never hurt to try. She kneeled by the door, inspecting the mechanism. It definitely wasn’t Terran or Asgardian in nature. 

On her third attempt to figure out the lock and see what would be the best way to approach getting herself out of this room the doors started opening. 

Jane stepped back, her hands going behind her back. She eyed the table to her left and cursed herself for not making a weapon out of it. 

It wouldn't have matter, she quickly realised. She was definitely on an alien planet. The three figures that stepped into the room were tall, one thin and lanky, the other two stocky and muscular. Sentries, she thought. And the man between them probably their boss. He was tall. Very tall. Maybe as tall as Thor. His hair was grey and his lips had a blue line down the middle. It looked like some eighties makeup gone awry. 

He grinned when he noticed she was awake and clapped his hands. His smile was wide and perfect. Jane thought it looked creepy. 

"Welcome, Ms. Foster? That is your name right?"

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?"

The man grinned. "Now, Ms. Foster--"

"Doctor!"

"Ms. Doctor?"

Jane growled and told herself it wasn't worth it. It wasn't. She was on an alien world and they probably didn't know what the hell a PHD was or care. Don’t make an issue out of it, Jane, she told herself. Don’t make an issue out of it.

She made an issue out of it.

"It's Dr. Foster! Now, who the hell are you and want do you want with me?” 

The man looked even more amused at her. Jane was really starting to dislike him. 

"Oh, yes, of course. I think that did come up in the research we did into you. And to answer your question, Doctor Foster, you're here because it seems you're just what we need to make our endeavour successful."

Jane couldn't have been more confused. "What the hell are you talking about? What endeavour?"

“You’ll see. Now, if you’ll come with me. We need your presence elsewhere.”

“If you think, I’m just going to go somewhere you—“

Fun fact: alien tasers were painless compared to Earth’s.

-

So, that was Thor. 

She really shouldn’t have been surprised. In fact, she wasn’t. There were really only two reasons she figured alien race would be interested in her and Thor was generally at the top of the list. However, she wasn’t prepared for the state she saw him in. It was— If she wasn’t being held back what looked like biological engery bindings she’d had slap the blue off that lanky asshole alien’s face. 

Thor was shackled. His hair shorn short. It had lost all of it's lustre, she couldn't help but notice. The blond completely gone, instead it looked a muddy brown. She had always teased him about if he got that blond colour naturally or if it was some Asgardian hair care regime. Now, she knew. She wished she didn’t. 

It still looked soft under all the sweat, blood, and grim. She still wanted to brush it away from where it was matted against his forehead. She wanted to hurt whoever cut it.

"Thor?" she choked out. The shock mixing with her anger and fear, because if Thor was shackled, beaten, and captured they were in some real shit. It meant he didn’t have Mijlonir with him. 

He looked up at then. Not because he heard her, he was too far away to hear her surprised whisper at seeing him in the middle of what seemed to be a gladiator arena. He looked up because the tall alien man announced himself and made him look up. 

“Prince of Asgard! You refused to fight before today, but maybe now you’ll find purpose in this grand stage! Fight or she will be thrown in with the Champion instead of you.”

The man waved his hand over to Jane, who was unceremoniously shoved forward. She cursed at the guard who did. Below her she watched as Thor’s face turned. There was almost 100 yards between them but she felt the moment he noticed her. 

His yell echoed through the arena. 

“Thor!” she shouted, pushing forward, shoving past the tall man. Grandmaster, she heard one of the guards say. He waved them off. “No, let her,” he said. He wanted a show. Jane felt her anger rise. 

“Don’t listen to him!” she said, not knowing if Thor could even hear her. Her purpose her was too clear now. She was the carrot. The bribe. This Grandmaster wanted Thor to fight in their games. He must have been refusing somehow so they grabbed her. How did they know about her though, she thought, for a brief second, before she heard the thunder rumble overhead. Thor might not have the hammer, but she knew he didn’t need it to control the weather to some degree. 

He pulled his helmet down.

In the arena the audience cheered. 

The Grandmaster laughed. He turned to his left where Jane noticed the silent presence in the corner. “I told you we’d get him to comply.”

“You fucking asshole!” Jane tried to punch him. He definitely deserved more than a slap this time, but was held back by the guards. The thunder rumbled again. 

Loki looked away from her. He spoke to the Grandmaster. “And he campion he’ll have to beat?”

“Oh, sit down, it’ll be a nice surprise.”

Loki sat. 

She was not a creative curser, but she a feeling she got her point across when she noticed Loki’s shoulders stiffen before he went back to ignoring her.

The Grandmaster nodded and Jane was shoved to the side. A woman came to her side and pushed the guard off Jane. She had medium brown skin and marking on her face. Something about her reminded Jane of Natasha. She lead Jane to a seat and handed her a drink. “Take it, it will not be a pretty fight,” the woman said. Her brown eyes were hard but for a brief moment they held a glimmer of sympathy. Jane clutched the cup in her hands. Whoever this Champion is was awed and feared and Thor as strong as he was naturally was without the hammer. Without Sif and the Warriors Three. Without the Avengers. Jane believed in his strength but she always preferred to know someone was watching his back. Jane took a sip and coughed. The woman next to her almost seemed to smile. 

Jane watched as the Grandmaster called for the fight to begin. She watched as The Champion barrelled through the arena—

When the Hulk broke through the door, she couldn’t help it, she laughed. She laughed so hard her eyes teared up and in the arena Thor yelled in happiness. 

Across the room from her she watched Loki’s face had become even paler than usual and snorted. She took a huge gulp of the drink and coughed even more. It was gross as fuck. 

As Thor and the Hulk charged at each other she had a feeling they might end up being okay after all. She finished the drink. Today had been a really was horrible day, but here we go. 


End file.
